


A Friendship

by Petronia



Series: Prince of Tennis stories (non-Private Beach continuity) [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe and Kabaji: a thumbnail analysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship

Atobe doesn't take people for granted. It's not his way.

Kabaji, for instance, carries his bags (as well as sundry necessities such as his singles two player), serves as a reliable practice partner and competition regular, and provides a comfortable surface to lean and doze against during long limousine rides. He obeys Atobe's every order unhesitatingly, without question.

In return Atobe pays  _attention_. He knows, though Kabaji says nothing and demonstrates little, and others overlook. It doesn't take any effort, because he wants to.

In someone else it might be termed gratitude.

His father is a man who had to prove himself before the world. Atobe is a worthy heir to the throne: he passed every test with flying colours, for as long as he can remember. But some sets of expectations are lower than others, and Kabaji wants nothing from him that he can't deliver as easily as breathing. Nothing, other than  _being_.

If he were given to introspection he would know this means he tires – sometimes. But Atobe does not waste time examining the irreproachable.


End file.
